


Prince of Lucis, King of Jokes

by devilarcanas



Series: will you be the dan to my arin [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Some minor swearing, Sort Of, are there seals in eos? now there are, but it's short and sweet, i maybe be pulling this out of my ass, im sure there some mistakes but im too sleep deprived to anything about it now, like 1 or 2 swears tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilarcanas/pseuds/devilarcanas
Summary: At long last, Noctis finally got someone to fall for his dumb joke.





	Prince of Lucis, King of Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this a short drabble thing for my rp blog as a joke. tumblr rp is weird, my dudes. Originally it was much shorter, so here's an updated version. btw totally not based but is based off this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3eaGx5Z3Q4

Noctis sat forward against the table, chin in hand. His food, mostly finished, shoved far away from him. He was bored out of his mind! Both Gladiolus and Ignis were out on errands. Like a good friend and retainer Ignis is, he left both him and Prompto with errands of their own. Which was great ( it wasn't ) but now he and Prompto were waiting for the other two to meet up. With a side glance, Prompto was on his phone. Wasn't King's Knight from what he could tell.

"Hey, Prompto."

No reply. He's that hooked on it? Let's try that again.

"Prompto!"

A game, other than King's Knight got Prompto's attention? That's a new one. Noctis could snatch his phone away. That's the easy way out. Also, he hated when done to him. But.... there is another way.

Noctis leaned forward his head on Prompto’s shoulder, looking down at his phone. “Dude, is there updog in there?”

Taken out of the immersion away from his game of a new gacha game that debuted the other day, Prompto eyed Noctis. Brows furrowed in confusion. What in Shiva's name? “What are you talking about? I have no idea what updog is.”

Noctis gave his best friend his puppy dog eyes. “Updog?”

Even though, still bewildered by his best friend's odd behavior, Prompto was unable to resist Noct’s puppy dog eyes. He lets out a small laugh. “Uhh...what are you saying?

Noctis tilted his head, staring at Prompto with an innocuous gaze. “But It’s updog.”

The hell? Confusion still masked the blond's features. A brow arched.  “What is updog?”

Immediately, Noctis beamed triumphantly, clapping away. By the Astral's graces, he finally got someone to say it! He fell out of seat, laughing away at his well earned victory.

Prompto stares at his friend. Has he gone crazy? Wait a minute….. Shit! Noctis actually got him with  _that!_ “Oh, _fuck!_   Really, Noct?”

Random onlookers glanced at the two, the louder Noctis howled in laughter. Literally-on-the-floor-laughing-his-ass-off-laughter. Noctis got back up on to his feet. His boisterous laughs, echoed in the plaza of Lestallum. Clapping loud, despite the brace he wore as an accessory. Who cares if they were staring? Noctis can finally die happy knowing he got _Prompto_ all of people with the updog joke. He didn’t even **NEED** to finish it now!

Prompto had to give credit were credit is due. He started cackling too. “Weeellllll, aren’t you proud of yourself?”

Noct’s laugh delved more into hysterical laughter, snorting in between. His laughing took a toll, coughing through his hiccups of guffaws. 

Watching his friend look happy like that Prompto started to laugh too. "Shit, dude. That's the happiest I've ever seen you!"

The grin on the prince’s face stretched from ear to ear as he approached his friend, still laughing. Never mind the onlookers. Forget them. Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand, still grinning like a mad man. “I have **NEVER** in my life ever gotten that to work!”

Prompto reached up, and wrapped his arm around Noctis’s shoulder. “What is up, dog?”

Hearing Prompto repeat the joke in a low, cheerful voice sent Noctis back into hysterics.

Not to far from where the giggly bitches that Noctis and Prompto were, Gladiolus was recording them on his phone. He got most of it anyway. Seeing Noctis clapping away like a seal was too good to pass up.


End file.
